Emotion: 100 Word Theme Challenge
by Skyheart033
Summary: Here, I will be writing 100 themed one-shots based on one single word. Based on OCs only (just a side project).
1. Introduction

**EMOTION: 100 WORD THEME CHALLENGE**

 **Hello and welcome to my brand-new story, in which I'll be writing 100 theme challenges based on one single word. I'm really excited to be doing these, and I think we'll have a lot done in no time at all! Every chapter will be 900 words maximum, but there will be a lot of drabbles, and the challenges will be based around my own Clans.**  
 **Hope you all enjoy this first one.**

 **Challenge 1: Kits**

Flightfoot padded slowly to the freshkill pile with a lizard in his jaws, looking around at his Clanmates as they milled through the camp. It was a sunny, peaceful day, and prey was plentiful on the sandy plains that made up AmberClan's territory.  
"Flightfoot?"  
The grey tabby tom turned to see Lilyflower, the youngest of the Clan's two queens, coming up behind him. She looked ruffled. "Do you think you could look after Smokekit and Iriskit for a while? I need a rest." She flicked her tail.

Flightfoot stared at her. _Oh no._ He wasn't good with kits, everyone in the Clan knew that! He'd probably step on them within a few minutes, or lose sight of them while they were playing, or…well, he could think of a hundred other things that could go wrong while _he_ was looking after them.  
"What about Darkflight?" he asked, wondering why Lilyflower was asking him and not her mate.

Lilyflower sighed and sat down to clean her paw. "He's away on patrol. Please, Flightfoot?"

The grey tabby nodded slowly. "OK, fine. I'll do it." He knew how stressful it could be for the mothers of the Clan. _I suppose a few minutes won't hurt._  
Lilyflower purred. "Thanks a lot, Flightfoot! I knew I could count on you!" She bounded away to where Sunwing and Pearlpelt were chatting by the warriors' den.

Flightfoot turned towards the nursery, padding over and approaching only to see the two kits themselves playing in the sandy soil outside the entrance.  
"Flightfoot!" Iriskit called, her blue eyes wide and bright with excitement. "Come and play with us!"

Flightfoot closed his eyes and sighed. _I guess it's a good way to keep them entertained.  
_ "OK, I'm coming," he said. "What are we playing, then?"  
Smokekit narrowed his eyes. "You're a scorpion, and we're big warriors coming to attack you!" he hissed, crouching down in the sand. Before Flightfoot could realize what was happening, Smokekit had leaped onto his back and was digging his claws into the older cat's shoulders. Iriskit gave a purr. "You get him, Smokefur!"  
"Hey, that's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Flightfoot cried, but neither of the kits were listening. Iriskit let out a tiny growl and began to 'battle' his tail, clawing and biting at it with tiny claws. Flightfoot wriggled on the ground, trying desperately to get free of the kits.

He was about to bat Iriskit away from his tail when an airy voice sounded from above.  
"Hey, Flightfoot. Looks like you're having a nice time."

The kits stopped clawing him to shreds and Flightfoot looked up to see Lightsky standing above him, her blue eyes full of amusement. Smokekit jumped off his back and raced over to his new target, yowling, "Another scorpion! Come on, Irispetal!"

Flightfoot felt his ears heat up as he realized what he must look like. Trying to get to his feet, he licked his paw self-consciously. "Um-"  
Lightsky easily batted Smokekit away and turned to Flightfoot. "Well, I should probably get going. Don't want to make Flameheart angry," she said, referring to the quick-tempered deputy of the Clan. She turned and padded away towards the dark brown tabby tom.  
"Bye-" Flightfoot was abruptly cut off by Iriskit jumping on his head.

"Flightfoot loves Lightsky! Flightfoot looooves Lightsky!" she chanted, and Smokekit quickly joined in. Flightfoot dislodged Iriskit and gave a sigh of relief as he spotted Lilyflower approaching the nursery.  
 _Kits,_ he thought in annoyance, flicking his tail out of Smokekit's reach. _To think I was once like this!_

 **A/N: The first challenge completed! I had a lot of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
**

 ** _~Sky~_**


	2. Elders

**A/N: A remembering elder.**

Elders

He lies in the shade, letting the young, frolicking apprentices take the ticks off his back, dozing away the rest of his tired, weakened life. Sometimes, he will remember snapshots of the time he chased a fox, or the time he won a battle, or caught his first rabbit, though these thoughts are drifting as he grows older with each day. As the medicine cat brings them herbs for stiff joints, he eats them obediently, knowing that sooner or later, they will be wasted when they find him dead. It's not a shocking thought. He knows it will happen eventually.


	3. Leader

**A/N: A troubled leader.**

Leader

She makes decisions. That's what she's been doing for four moons so far. Making decisions, making choices, still with the well-being of AmberClan on her shoulders. Her deputy is more lazy than her first choice. Her medicine cat is almost dead, and has no apprentice. Her Clan is failing. Her choices don't add up. Her own mind is slipping, but she battles through, knowing that she has to remain strong for the Clan.  
They talk to her but the words often don't come through. She is fiercely independent, except when threatened with leadership. Now she is just a scared kit.


	4. Deputy

**A/N: A plotting deputy.**

Deputy

He thinks at night of how he might win the crown of leadership. Should he kill, or would it be too obvious? Or should he frame her, turn the Clan against her? That could work. If he put his mind to it. And he has to think carefully, he can't risk his plans going up in smoke after moons of thought.  
He's always been second-best, from the day he was born, always in the shadow of another cat. Now, he's ready to change that. He will be the leader of his Clan, and no other cat shall take the title.


End file.
